Dream, Laugh, Create
by laelex
Summary: Taking place after Breaking Dawn, follow the Cullens as they re-locate and experience highschool again; Australian style.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is my first fanfiction and really my first bit of writing outside of school.**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**--------------**

BPOV

It all started when we had to leave Forks. It was impossible to stay any longer. As much as I would of liked to push it for time, our family had to move on, it was inevitable. So, from Forks, WA, we migrated to Australia. I know right, Australia. The most isolated place I could think of, where our diet would consist of kangaroos and koalas and the sun always shone. Well, that's what I thought until we arrived in Perth, Western Australia.

It was a cute city, the biggest in Western Australia. Big enough to become inconspicuous, not everybody recognised each other like in Forks, and we could move around as we wanted, become more independent. But like usual, to stay in one place for as long as possible, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward, myself, Renesmee and Jacob had to enrol into Mt. Constance Catholic College and play the classic high school students.

It was only fitting for Jake to follow us to Australia, impossible for him and Renesmee to leave each other's side. Much to Edward's disgust, Renesmee was a fully grown 19 year old and romantically involved with Jake. We knew it would be hard living together but he practically was back in Forks. The living arrangements are as follows in the mansion just outside of Perth; the top floor was inhabited by Edward and I, the floor below held Rose and Emmett, below that was Jasper and Alice and the ground floor was the main living area with Carlisle and Esmee's bedroom down the long corridor filled with local and Australian Art. The underground area was done up nicely for Renesmee and Jacob, being the only two who actually needed their beauty sleep.

Carlisle and Esmee had just came back from the school and assured all of us that there were eight places ready for tomorrow at Mt. Constance. Being a pristine school, we had hideous uniforms. The boys wore grey pants and the girls grey, pleated skirts in winter, both teamed with white collared shirts and a teal tie. And how could I possibly forget the beautiful and compulsory teal blazers over a blood red jumper.

"Ewww... we just died and went to fashion hell!" complained Alice, storming out of the change room.

"Very funny, Alice." Jokes like that never sat well with Edward. I walked up behind him rubbing his back. "At least we don't have to worry too much about these Australian boys perving on Renesmee when she wears this sack." Nessie rolled her eyes, her uncles agreed with her father.

"Can I please _edit _these uniforms a tad?" She had begged for a sewing machine last year for her 8th birthday. Of course she got the best model there was to offer and she had worked miracles with it. She turned to me waiting for my permission. I nodded, on the condition she worked on mine too. I couldn't, for the life of me, understand what sort of person would force the children to wear crap like this.

The sun went down for the day and two at a time, my family skipped off into the hills. Edward stayed with me as I made dinner for Renesmee and Jake. After they headed down to bed and Carlisle and Esmee returned from a feast, Edward and I went for a nightly run to a secluded beach outside of Perth. The Australian beaches were nicer than I had imagined. The sand was soft and so much whiter than any American or European beach. It was the perfect place to spend the night with my husband. We made a note to keep track of the moment and return home in time. Our family always joked that Edward and I got too carried away after nights like these, I just told them that we lacked a little bit of punctuality.

I needed my time away, school was something I was equally as nervous and excited about. What if we don't fit in? What if someone stirs up trouble? How will I be able to handle it all? My shield was down as Edward took in my thoughts.

"There isn't a thing to worry about." He comforted

_But what about Renesmee? Its her first time at a school, her first time around so many humans. So many thoughts, how will you handle it?_ I thought roughly at him, my stress seeping through.

"Don't even worry about me, it's something I've done over and over. We're all used to it. Just worry about yourself, you know Renesmee has the whole family to worry over her and I know that both my favourite girls can handle whatever tomorrow brings." I took reassurance in his words and went back to what we do best.

EPOV

The love I felt for my girl was still clouding my head as we walked into the living area, hand in hand. The winter morning was crisp and we were all relaxed about the day ahead, all except for Nessie. She was frantic. She walked quickly in and out of rooms, organising the rest of us for the day, a trait she'd picked up from Alice. She threw Bella's uniform at her.

"Mum! You're late. Put this on, I fitted it for you and took the hem up, just like I did for aunt Rose and aunt Al and me and then I had to re-adjust the top button of uncle Em's and Jake's tops 'cos they have such adult necks... geez, you would think these things were made for little boys and..." We felt an air of calm move through the room. Renesmee sighed. "Thanks uncle Jaz"

_Edward,_ Jake mentally shouted at me above all the other thoughts. _Do you mind if I take Renesmee to school separately. You know, just to calm her down, I promise we won't be late._ I saw his truly kind thoughts flicker through his mind and I nodded at him. All the rest of them were ready for school so Bella dashed into the other room and when she returned, she was changed and ready for her first day of school. I stood across the room and watched her as she packed our daughters lunch. She really had the catholic school girl look going for her and I loved my daughter for the magic she worked on that uniform. I stopped and looked at the girls in my family. One thing was clear, I was going to have a headache at the end of the day, Jasper was going to have so much lust and teenage hormonal feelings running through him from the students and Emmett was going to have to fight off many boys. Yep, our worn out stances at the end of the day flickered in Alice's thoughts while she glared into thin air. Scenes through the day flashed in her head and I knew what we were in for.

"Ok, all the boys follow me!" Emmett's loud voice boomed through the foyer as he headed to his jeep. Rose, Alice and Bella headed for Alice's car. I walked along side Bella and told her Jacob's plans for taking Renesmee in his car a little while after we all left.

"Bye! Good luck for your first day." Esmee waved us out.

"Be good, Nessie." Bella warned "I'll see you at school"

We left the door open and jumped in the cars. Alice sped off, the dirt clouding behind her. I caught glimpses of last night from both Emmett and Jasper that I didn't want to see. Then as I looked back at the house, I saw Renesmee and Jacob caught in a lip locking embrace. I huffed as I turned around in the car seat and tried to shoo the memory out of my head.

"Seriously, man. Jake is the last thing you have to worry about today." Emmett said as he turned on the radio.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "I'll be there to calm you down, but I think you know what all those horny teenagers are going to be thinking about Renesmee, even if she has all her uncles, including Jake, around to protect her."

"As long as no one messes with her, there's no need to be up in their minds and stressing about un-necessary shit, ok Edward?" I turned to Emmett and agreed in a nod. This was going to be one long day.

We got to school a little earlier than I had planned, but already there were students all over the grounds. We met up with the girls before we walked through the gate. It was like I had expected, the usual gasps at first spotting us. First the humans were alerted to Emmett, he was big and intimidating and carelessly slung next to the elegant Rosalie at his side. They were the attention couple. She got the majority of fans from the boys, as usual. Next was Bella, walking close by my side, our fingers touching as we walked. I tried to keep the degrading fantasies of my girl out of my mind and over heard all the reactions when they first glanced me, it put a crude smile on my face to know that a father like myself still had it in him.

Our skin stood out even more here than it did in Forks and the humans' eyes held onto Jasper for a while, not knowing why, but feeling uncomfortable. Then they dropped down to Alice. _Pixie_ was the first thought in many minds and then came the hormonal surges just like before with Bella and Rose. We waited just outside the school gates for Nessie and Jacob to arrive in their car while Bella held my hand tightly, comforting me from the overwhelming thoughts. Just as I looked up at Bella, Alice caught my eye and sent me a wince and a _sorry I didn't see this coming_ thought. Then the distant humming and drowning of a motorbike caught our attention.

Emmett started laughing out loud and Rose and Jasper started giggling. Bella's face was a mask of no emotion. I stared daggers at them as they pulled up near us. "You've got to be kidding me!" I said loud enough that Nessie definitely heard and no doubt Jacob's ears could have picked up. Clearly they needed to learn the meaning of _subtle_ at this school.

"Renesmee, come here now" I said in a voice no human could hear. She momentarily panicked then thought loudly and stubbornly_ Dad, leave it alone. PLEASE wait till we get home._

I picked up my backpack and stared an I'm-disappointed-at-you look at Jacob before I gracefully turned and walked towards the school office. Bella stalked after me, followed by the others. We waited patiently in front of the receptionist. She sat behind a large counter as she tried to help out a parent. When it was finally our turn, she called us forward.

_Oh my, these are some gorgeous looking kids, they'll do well here._

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, these are my siblings Alice, Emmett and Renesmee Cullen, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and this is _Jacob Black_." I put as much venom in my voice as possible when mentioning the later. Renesmee tried to hold in her laughter, Alice tickled her in the stomach, obviously not seeing how serious I was "We're just starting here today and I believe there are some timetables for us to pick up?" I smiled politely at the lady. We all heard her breath hitch and her heart rate increase and I wasn't amused by her thoughts. I turned around while she dug through some files, Bella rolled her eyes at me and Renesmee tried to show her purest teenager face of disgust. I smiled courteously at her, and then when my gazed turned to Jacob, I let my curled lips drop to a stern expression. I was secretly enjoying every bit of the situation when he gulped hard. But Jasper was on to me and gave me a disapproving grin.

_mmm... is that boy part aboriginal? I doubt it. Maybe Indian? I wonder if he has an accent too. Wow, I think I'm in love with a teenager. Dark skin... look at those muscles under his shirt_. When she looked up at his face, he winked at her, clearly having some fun. Her heart rate skyrocketed.

"Um, here we go Edward." She was getting distracted, but now she was back on track. "Good luck you guys with your first day of school" she raised her voice to speak to my siblings, Jacob in particular. I couldn't believe it, he got more of a reaction out of her than I did. He knew it and he liked it. I stared him down. Renesmee threw her arm around him and she pulled him out of the office, claiming what was hers. Bella took my hand in hers and I was slightly more prepared for the onslaught of thoughts in the school grounds as we stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**--------**

RPOV

I pulled Jake along with me like a pet, I know he loved pretending to hate it. Of course it had been organised that I have every class with him except for gym, girls and boys were separated. Mum and dad had agreed to give me space and neither of them were in any of my classes. The first two classes were so fun. First was religion, I found it so fascinating. Not only was the teacher speaking from the very beginning of the lesson till the end with barely a breath, but I found watching the students even more exciting. Barely any of them out of thirty were listening to Mr. Sans, instead, they found other ways to occupy themselves. A few were catching up on homework they no doubt didn't do last night, others were doodling through their books and I wondered if any of them would be in my art class. But most amusing of all was a simple game they came up with.

"Hey there, I'm Lee" A girl with long hair turned around, it had a tinge of purple and red in it only visible when she moved under the light. She had a smile that changed all the features on her face and held out her hand to shake.

"Hey, nice meeting you. I'm Renesmee and this is Jacob" Most humans didn't realise that we were a couple of degrees hotter than what we should be, but she slightly trembled at my touch before politely ignoring her own reaction.

"Renesmee and Jacob, Renesmee and Jacob..." she repeated

"I know it's a mouthful. We can settle for Nessie and Jake"

"Oh, okies. I have to remember that, I'm so bad with names"

Her two friends either side of her laughed "Too much to take in for today?" one teased.

The other joined in "Yeah, it's such a stressful lesson of R.E."

Lee rolled her eyes "Shut up guys" She turned back to Jacob and I to introduce us. "These are my loser friends, Di Prit and Samantha Black"

Di was short with beautiful and natural blonde hair. She shook our hands, not noticing the difference in our touch.

"Sam" Samantha said shaking my hand first then Jacob's. Her hair was died brown and marvellously thick and her skin was a dark tone of honey, similar to Jake's. She must be part aboriginal crossed with something else. Chinese maybe?

Jacob snorted "No way, my surname is Black too."

They exchanged cheesy smiles. "It must be 'cos we're black" Sam joked. Jake seemed confronted at first then laughed quietly. Sam giggled to herself, trying not to let the teacher notice our conversing.

Lee sighed "Yeah, you should learn to live with Sam's racist jokes. She thinks she's funny, just pretend to laugh along and she'll be happy." Sam poked out her tongue.

"There not racist if im black, asian or white" _What a mix_, I thought

"Anyway" interrupted Di "We're playing The Name game, wanna join?"

Jake and I exchanged glances, we had no idea how to play. "Only if you teach us" he reply with a grin.

"You haven't played the name game before?!" Sam said too loudly. Mr. Sans gave her a look of warning then continued on teaching the absent minded class. Sam went to work by ripping a sheet of paper out of her book, she drew line across to make columns. The headings said; boy's name, girl's name, food, movie/tv show, singer/band, book and then total at the end. "So it's simple, we choose a letter, then the first one to write something starting with that letter in ever topic wins." She shrugged "You'll get the hang of it."

Jake brushed his hand against mine under the desk and he gave me a warning look when our eyes met. I knew it meant _don't make any wins that obvious, ok?_ I simply gave him a cheeky grin in reply.

We played the game for the rest of the lesson, occasionally stopping to pretend we were listening to Mr. Sans. I really enjoyed these girls company. They seemed to be friends for a long time and were comfortable around each other. They really made me feel welcome and I knew Jake felt the same way, he was laughing and joking with Sam the most. I felt a twinge of jealousy, after all she was beautiful and in the same kind of indigenous way that Jacob was.

When the bell went and I checked Jake's timetable, after all, it was the same as mine. Art was next and Lee was in the class. She walked us to our lockers then we went to hers so she could get her folio. We met her friend Kate on the way. She was pretty but didn't seem to like meeting new people. Still, she smiled politely and introduced herself before walking ahead of us into class. Jake shrugged at me and I held his hand. I thought Jake wouldn't want to do art but we agreed that if he did art, my elective, I had to do his, woodwork. I rolled my eyes at the thought, but I was kind of excited to be the only girl in a class of boys.

As we walked into the class room a few minutes late, I stopped in my tracks, why was dad and Uncle Jay in this class? I checked the timetable, and I was definitely in the right room.

EPOV

I was looking forward to art. It had been so long since I last took art in high school and being in this room reminded me how much I enjoyed it. Every school's art room looked the same, but this one barely had many students in it. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so Jazz and I took a seat on the table that no one sat on.

Jasper barely ever had trouble with being around humans, not after Bella living in our house while still human, not after the whole birth complications, after hosting a wedding with a half human attendance and definitely not after living with the half human Nessie. Those two were nearly inseparable. Emmett was the playful uncle who always supported and spoilt her, Alice was the aunt who dressed her up, helped her sneak out for the first time, let her try smoking for the first time and supplied her first shot of vodka, all it did was make her tired and fall asleep watching an episode of Gossip Girl, which for Nessie was a feat in itself. Rosalie spoilt her till no extent, Esme taught her patience and Carlisle held the in-depth conversations about small facts and life. Jasper was the relative who didn't spoil her or get disappointed in her poor choices. He was protective of her, we all were, but they communicated on a different level. Nessie knew she could trust him with sensitive subjects and they had many deep and meaningful conversations. Apart from me reading their thoughts, jasper was the first one of us to know when Nessie and Jake's relationship changed into a romance. I clenched my jaw.

He was coping well with all of these emotions swirling around him, blocking most of them but he managed to pick up my trail of ill feelings towards Jacob that still hadn't dulled. Just as he was about to re-assure me, we heard Nessie outside the classroom.

"She can't be that bad" she said with a chuckle.

"Trust me," a young girl replied, chatting with Nessie and Jacob "I swear she's the devil. I have never met anyone else on this entire earth who could be more worthy of hell."

Jasper chuckled at the exaggeration we were eavesdropping on as I saw the face of an older woman, probably a teacher, in the girls mind. Just when I expected Nessie, Jake and their friend to continue past the class, they walked into the room. Nessie stared us down _I'm sure I have the right class, what the hell are they doing here?!_

"I dunno," Jake casually continued the conversation after seeing us "there are some pretty _cold_ hearted creatures you still might meet. Not like us of course, we're warm." He nonchalantly joked with the girl. He laughed loudly in his mind towards us _you haven't met her yet have you Eddie?_ Usually Jacobs sense of humour didn't annoy me that much but today he was really wearing a thin spot on my patience.

The young girl laughed back but her mind flashed to a different scene, Nessie and Jake shaking her hand. Discernment was clear in her mind as she took in their temperature and noticed that something wasn't quite right. Then as she did in the previous class, she purposely pushed it to the back of her mind and politely ignored her instincts.

This was really odd, humans barely noticed little things like this around them and if they did, they didn't acknowledge instincts, only felt them subconsciously.

"Well, I'll let you decide when you meet her." The girl replied to Jacob.

The group moved towards our table which had become more occupied than before.

_He's sitting in my seat. Damn, now I'm gonna have to sit closer to the bitch, all well._ She thought as she started pulling up another chair. I stood up, catching her attention. This time I followed her thoughts as her eyes ran over my appearance. _Oh my god, he is amazzzing!_ Her breathing faltered and her mind rushed through ways to move more gracefully, arguing whether to say nothing or introduce herself, trying to imagine what she looked like from the outside, if she was staring subtly or if she was gaping. Then she looked into my eyes that were staring at hers and took in my amused smile. She gulped down fear crossed with attraction and awe _...yellowy goldness_ was all her thoughts mustered.

"Sorry, did I steal your usual seat?" I asked casually.

"Nah, its fine. We'll be up painting soon anyways, stay where you are." she said curtly with a kind smile.

"I'm E-" I began before Nessie cut me off.

"This is my brother da- rling brother Edward and my other brother Jasper." She was cross we were in her class.

"What?" Jazz intervened "I'm not darling enough for you?"

"Whatever Jazz. Guys, this is Lee" Lee, the intuitive girl, smiled back and replied with a "hey". Now she took in jasper's appearance and he smiled a knowing smile. No matter how many times we got this reaction, we all secretly loved it.

Then the clicking of short steps in heals filled the corridors. Her thoughts came with the noisy steps.

_How dare they put FOUR more students in my class?! It's ridiculous. As if I can cope with the pressure the students already give me. Especially Kate... so much potential and so much arrogance, she is a horrible child. I don't understand this generation at all. So much pressure pressure pressure. How am I supposed to teach an art class of this many students._

I looked around. It was a very small class, 7 students were in this class, 11 now that we were here. It's nothing in comparison to a school so huge. Thousands of kids and only one senior art class of 11? This teacher must have more classes than this one, maybe 6 more of different year groups. I realised Jazz noticed her foul mood just as I had.

_Four more students? Half way through the project, they'll never have the capability to catch up. I bet they have no more artistic ability than a dog. They better have started in there when I get in the class. If they haven't I'm going to go off. We have no time at all to waste._

This teacher sounded nasty. Whilst Lee made small talk with the whole table, I realised that no one in this class had started anywork, instead they were waiting for their teacher. I actually felt bad for these children.

She stepped through the doorway and I saw her completely now. She was short and fat and resembled a gnome. She wore a black t-shirt and a black skirt with "artistically" placed scraps of dark red material. Her hair was cropped in a bob and she held a coffee in her hand and unorganised sheets of paper.

"WHY ARE YOU CANVAS' NOT SET UP?!" she screamed. The kids all stood and started moving around the room collecting equipment and organising their things.

_...Useless children_. She took a swig of her coffee and without looking up she announced "Jacob! Edward! Ren-es-me?! Jasper! All come here please!"

We looked at each other amused. Standing up and humanly pacing up to the front of the room, we respectfully removed our amused and mocking smiles. Although Jasper's was still more obvious, I knew he didn't mean disrespect.

"So you've come at a rather inconvenient time during this class. Sorry Renesmee and Jacob, I know you requested Visual Arts and Communication but it didn't fit with you timetable. You can remain in this class or choose another elective, how about woodwork?" he grin was forced and it would be terrifying if we weren't a group of vampires and a werewolf.

Nessie spoke in a meek voice, "um... we're already doing woodwork." I could tell she was frightened of this mere human. I laughed internally of the image she had mustered in her mind. This woman shredding Nessie's impenetrable skin, shrieking and attacking her for not handing in homework. I stroked Nessie's side inconspicuously in an effort to comfort her.

"I suppose you stuck here then, how bout a free period in the library, do you like to read?"

"No, we like physical classes like art and woodwork so we'll stay out of the library thanks." Jake was fearless as usual.

The teacher sighed "Well then, I'm Ms. Cass and we're already pretty far into the latest project. It's called "Dream, Laugh, Create" we're focusing on an artist during the impressionist period in Paris and using their influence to depict a modern day scene of a group of people socialising, just like many of the French impressionist pieces. You need to catch up, copy notes, do what you can. Look through the other's folios and try to have the same amount of work." Then she looked up to jasper, who still had that mocking grin on his face without noticing. "do you have a problem? Mr..." she flicked through her papers "Hale?"

"No ma'am, I quite like that art period"

"Good, you'll be living, breathing, dreaming about "that art period" until exams are over, got it?"

We all held in our laughter, except for Nessie who was scared out of her mind and Jacob who snorted.

Ms. Cass turned her glare away from Jazz and stared daggers at Jacob. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry" then Jacob did the unmentionable and started howling with laughter. Nessie was so scared for him it looked as if she was going to cry. Jazz couldn't help it, he joined in with Jacob.

"Am I missing a joke? WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Ms. Cass tried to keep her two students in control as I tried to keep my laughter under control.

"Sorry, there was just so much tension." Jacob explained through his laugh "...ah, I need to breathe... bAhahahahAA!... breathing...art.... dreaming. Hey Jasper, make sure u dream about art tonight!" Jacob couldn't hold back and nor could I started laughing with them. That is until I saw Ms. Cass' face, her thoughts were unintelligible with rage.

"Head of Years office NOW! All of you!" Nessie looked up at her with pleading eyes "Disrupting a class and laughing at a teacher. Wait until your parents hear about this!"

As we walked out of the class with all the kids looking at us and trying to hide their grins and giggles, Jacob announced sarcastically to Nessie, mocking the teacher "oh no! I don't know how your father is going to take this! I think it'll be the end of the world!"

Maybe this school won't be so boring. After all, we hadn't even reached recess yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the longish wait, I'm on holidays in Europe enjoying my first white Christmas ever.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always... Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Rosalie POV

Like always during recess, all the children separated into their own groups. Like always, our family sat apart from all the others and pretended to be ignorant towards obvious onlookers. Like always we were beautiful and they weren't. And of course they hated us for it. And like always I enjoyed these first couple of days at school when I knew I was envied, lusted for and when our family was centre stage, I was the spotlight. That is, until it got old. Eventually, like all the other schools, the students would push aside their, envy and lust towards the Cullens and fear would reside in its place.

Secretly, I hated this. As much as I told myself that I was _not_ a monster, an unnatural _thing_, these kids always managed to make me feel like some sort of soulless creature. But no, I didn't really believe that, at least I tried not to. I had given much thought to this topic during my life, probably more than Edward and Carlisle had at this time in their lives no, their existences. Apart from Edward, who was able to hear my every thought, almost, the rest of my family remained ignorant towards my feelings. To them I was Rosalie; strong, emotionless and concerned in only my own beauty. I liked it that way and Edward knew so he never led on to my facade. It was odd how these human students got to me. In fact, they were barely human. High school students are the real monsters. Their petty lies and gossiping would be truly hurtful if I wasn't old enough to be their great-grandma. It was their stares that got to me, I loved attention but not the kind these students will resort to by next week. Envy and jealousy I could handle, for me these kinds of stares were impenetrable, slightly complimenting. But what I really hated was the fear.

These eyes sitting in the courtyard next to me were appraising my looks, they were staring me down and I know I was seriously injuring their self confidence. I smiled. But I know in a few days that'll change. It'll be fear. It was obvious we weren't normal. Plastic surgery? Robots? A new breed of supermodels genetically modified by Dr. Cullen? They didn't know what to think, what to say or how to act around us. If only they knew the truth. It crushes me when I see their apprehension. I preferred when we stayed unnoticed. The fear would vanish and we would just become "that family".

Jacob, Nessie, Jasper and Edward had just gotten back from the head of year's office and we had met up with them on the way back from the canteen before finding a table in the courtyard to sit at.

I caught Edwards's eye. _What a joke, nice way to stay inconspicuous. _He didn't miss the venom in my thoughts.

"Rose, you should have been there, it was a you-had-to-be-there-moment. That teacher is seriously horrible. She's like, the devil." He grinned at me with a fast, teasing smile, too fast for any human to catch. I looked up at that moment to see the reason why Edward was being so... not Edward.

Two girls were approaching our table. One was tall and leggy, the other was average height and tan. They stopped at Renesmee. We could tell she was thrilled, buzzing with delight that she had made some friends apart from her family and other mythical creatures. She was a bit nervous before we started school that she wouldn't be able to make friends and fit in. We knew she would have no problem at fitting in, unlike the rest of her family, she had some sort of pull that drew people in around her. Hell, she had covens of vampires tightly wrapped around her tiny finger when she was only a baby.

The tall girl smiled politely at us all before starting the conversation with Nessie. "Hey Nessie, there's a party on Friday night at Dorothy's house." Then she looked at the rest of the Cullens. "You guys should come too. There will be some drinks there but it's mostly B.Y.O"

"Yeah! Sure, thanks. We'll be there" Nessie was bouncing a little too much like Alice for my liking.

"Great. I'll tell her you're all coming? Oh and If your parents are a little strict or they want parental supervision, just tell them that her mum will be there. It's not a lie, she will be there but she just stays up stairs every time Dorothy has a party. Also, she only speaks asian." The tan girl replied with a laugh.

"um... I don't know Dorothy, are you sure we can come?" Nessie stopped bouncing for a second

"Yeah it's completely fine. It's more like our whole groups party" she pointed her thumb behind her to a group of girls and guys sitting on the brick paving in a shape that slightly resembled a circle. "so there's lots of our different friends coming. We just convinced Dorothy to have it at her house 'cos it's easiest and we can crash there."

She gave Edward a questioning look. I knew she was asking for his approval but he didn't respond. After waiting for a second or two, which was a long time for us, she gave up. "yeah that sounds great!" Nessie said.

The rest of the day went by without incident... until we got home from school.

Renesmee POV

This was so unfair. I don't see the problem with going to one small party. Dad was refusing to let me go and I did not, for the life of me, understand why. So I made a scene and yelled and shouted until I realised his wouldn't sway. What could go wrong?! Well if I was human I could understand why dad wouldn't be pleased to let me go; drugs, sex and alcohol, something all fathers wish for their daughters to stay away from completely or at least until they were old enough, which apparently, I wasn't.

But the thing is, I _wasn't_ a human. Well not completely. What could possibly be a danger to me? I'M HALF VAMPIRE! Meaning I was indestructible, immortal and I could definitely take care of myself. Drugs and alcohol had almost no affect on me. Well, I hadn't tried drugs but dad knew that I didn't intend to. Alcohol barely had an effect on my body and as for the "sex" part of the party... dad also knew, to my dismay, that I was completely faithful and utterly in love with Jacob.

I begged and begged dad to let me go but in the end he said his decision was final and there was no way he would let me go to the party. Then he stormed out of the house with mum, who just sat in the other room with Rosalie during the argument and only called out louder to me when she agreed with dad. So now I was lying in Jacobs lap on my bed as he tried to comfort me. Dad was probably at the beach with mum, and far away from here so while Jacob played with my straightened hair, I plotted our get away. On Friday night, while the family go out hunting or whatever it is they do, I will pretend to go somewhere else, I'll beg Jacob to take me out to dinner. There was no way I could tell him my plans before we were already on the way to the party or a wayward thought would slip through his mind. Then I'll beg him to let us go and he wouldn't be able to resist, after all... I am his imprint. A sly smile crept across my lips. Jake lent down and kissed away the smile, I didn't mind.

"So you feeling better now? No more tears?" he asked.

"Can we go out for dinner that night or something?" I avoided his questions, getting more to the point "... you know, just to take my mind off the party?"

"Sure, wanna try that Turkish Kebab shop near the school? God that place smells so good every time we walk past!"

I was sure the party was in that direction "Yeah, I want to try the chicken kebab"

I lent up to kiss him and he returned the smile. My plan so far was successful and all I had to do was keep my thoughts to myself. I pushed it to the back of my mind and thought mostly of Jacob for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

So I know that it's incredibly hard for the Cullens to live in Australia, almost impossible. But for the sake of fan-_fiction_ they just are, ok? And by the way, its winter... so I'll think of something credible before summer whips around.

**-----------**

JPOV

I knew she was up to something. Renesmee had taken this all too well. Usually she would act up even more when she didn't get her way, a lot more than she did the other night. It would be just like my Nessie to have some sort of master plan hidden up her sleeve, I knew her too well.

The week since then was pretty middling. Slightly amusing because we were "the new kids" at school, never a moment without introductions or someone far away from us whispering about how Edward's hair looked today. Of course we could hear it all. Rosalie was renowned for her striking beauty, her legs, her body and her arrogance. Alice was the small, jumpy one who clung to the scary looking one who was also apparently "hot", I couldn't understand how that worked. All the Cullens had warmed up since I first met them, even jasper. Back in forks, they kept away from unnecessary human contact and were notorious for giving people the cold shoulder (pun intended). Even Emmett with his size and intimidating looks was able to work at being a little more human here in Perth.

But then there was Edward who dulled my week. Always the bane of my existence and the cause for my concern. First we wouldn't let Nessie go to a harmless party. I understand where he was coming from and why he felt that way but he could have handled it better. She yearns for a social life not concerning any of her immediate family and Edward shut her down straight away without even listening to her. She's not stupid and she wouldn't get herself into trouble.

Then there was his constant bad mood. Being the sticky-beak mind reader he was, he could hear what all the students were thinking about his sisters, wife and worst of all, his daughter. Every conversation Nes would have with a boy, would end in Edward huffing loudly and Bella trying to calm him down.

Nessie was beautiful and she was mine. I knew that and that's why I didn't get too jealous, she loved _me_. I told myself this over and over but I still found it a little hard to give her the freedom around other males who I knew, by Edwards pained expressions, that they weren't thinking innocent thoughts about her. She knew this as well and always brushed her palm against me with an "I love you" or an "I'm yours" and ignored the boys around her.

Lately Nessie's been more mature and reasonable, no longer the spoilt toddler she was. Well, she's still spoilt but she's gracious about what she receives and doesn't pout... unless she's playing. Which makes me think, maybe she isn't planning something for Friday night, and maybe Nessie is just growing up, becoming wiser. I would trust her with this.

RPOV

Everything was coming along swimmingly. Dad hadn't caught on like I was worried he might've. This mainly had to do with him trying to avoid my mind. The past week I had been firing my thoughts at him, full capacity of immature and nasty things to get back at him for not letting me go to the party. It brought a smile to my face to see him battle to keep a straight face during a serious conversation with a teacher, when he was enjoying time with mum and my proudest moment as "annoying daughter" would have to be half way through class.

Art class was always hell for me. Jacob and jasper chose not to take Ms. Cass seriously and I'm sure they enjoyed winding her up. But dad and I always wanted to pay attention and genuinely take the class. It was my first time at high school and I wanted to make a good impression, I know we will move on eventually and never see these people again but this time around will always be memorable and passing this class actually mattered to me. Of course, Ms. Cass made it extremely difficult for me.

She didn't teach the class, instead she yelled "constructive" criticism and insults. Due to not needing to sleep, dad and jasper had already caught up on their folios, wanting to complete this on my own I wouldn't let aunty Alice help me with it, instead she did Jake's whole folio meaning he was ahead of the rest of the class.

Ms. Cass still yelled at Jake, dad and uncle Jaz when she could, but she could never yell at them for not completing work. But I, on the other hand, found it hard to keep up with the rest of them, I liked my sleep. So on Thursday, when I came to class, I hadn't realised that she was going to check up on my folio and I knew I hadn't done enough to satisfy her impossible requests.... and I was freaking out, majorly. Dad had read my mind, and so like the sacrificing individual he was, slipped a few of his pages into mine. I looked up at him, _omg thanks... you're such a life saver._ He winked back and gave me a typically dad, crooked smile that made me feel warm.

Then I remembered I was still angry at him, so I stopped thinking praises. At this point, Ms. Cass was doing the rounds, criticising everyone's work, and had stopped at me. She flicked through my folio. Stopping at pages to tell me to fix things up.

"Well obviously this isn't anywhere near finished" I thought it was. "Why don't you add in some words in this background... make it more dramatic." So she wanted me to re-do a background that I had already gone over with intricate detail? God, this woman drove me crazy.

But then fortunately, that was all her abuse for today. I was relieved that she hadn't torn off a limb, metaphorically of course. Then it was her turn to survey dad's work. I could tell she thought it was great by his smug smile. Then when she got to the end, dad's smile fell.

"And what about the rest of your work?" she disapprovingly asked him.

"Well, that's it." he replied.

"....That's... _it_?"

"I'm a vampire, but that is some scary shit." Jazz said so quickly and quietly that even I had to strain to hear.

"hm... yeah it is." I really felt scared for dad and kinda guilty that this is what I would have had to take if he hadn't given me his pages. _Wait, I'm not giving you sympathy_. I thought dramatically.

Dad glanced in my direction. _Yeah, no sympathy at all. I'm just as capable as any of us to take care of myself. You're stupid and naive if you won't let me go to a human party. Seriously, I'm a woman!_

He rolled his eyes at me and that got me seriously angry. Just before I was going to yell at him not to, someone else beat me to it.

"DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" Ms. Cass roared. I stiffened, this was going to be memorable as one of her greatest fits, and I knew it. "WHO do you THINK you ARE?! Coming into my class without being prepared? You have a lot to learn young man if you want to survive in this world! And this is a serious art class. I will refuse to teach you if you don't take this seriously...."

And so she continued to drown out the rest of her world with her voice. I knew dad was trying to take her seriously but she was getting him mad. _Almost as mad as he had gotten me. Aww, poor EDWARD getting told off by an incompetent teacher. This is great! Now, dad, you know how I feel when you don't let me get a word in. _

"... THIS IS YEAR ONE STANDARD!"

_She's treating you like a child! Are you going to let her? You treat me just like a child but I'm not!_ I could tell he was getting madder but now I'm pretty sure it was because of me. _You never let me do anything! I'm a woman, don't you believe me?_ Then that's when I started with the impure thoughts, I mentally grinned a conniving smile.

_Jacob merely holding me._

"YOU WILL BE A FAILURE IN LIFE..."

_Jacob touching me._ Maybe I was getting a little out of line but once I thought it, I couldn't help it.

"IF YOU EVER EXPECT TO GET ANYWHERE IN THE FUTURE LIKE THIS..."

Dad was getting upset, he could usually block me out but not now, I wouldn't let him. His fists were balled up.

_Jacob making love to me_... oops, too far.

Dad looked incredibly scary, truly like a blood thirsty vampire. He slowly turned to look at Jacob, jaw clenched. And that's when he lost his cool.

* * *

Hehe, evil I know. But don't worry, the next chapter will be up soon enough.

Guys, please leave a review. I want to know what you think of the story, good or bad.

;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on D,L,C:

_Dad was getting upset, he could usually block me out but not now, I wouldn't let him. His fists were balled up._

_**Jacob making love to me... oops, too far.**_

_Dad looked incredibly scary, truly like a blood thirsty vampire. He slowly turned to look at Jacob, jaw clenched. And that's when he lost his cool._

Jacob POV

Here we were in art class, Ms. Cass having her usual afternoon hissy fit. But this time it was at Edward.

'_Bout time you experienced her fury, Eddie._ I love calling him Eddie, he hates it. His fists balled and he looked seriously infuriated.

_Over reaction much?_

"IF YOU EVER EXPECT TO GET ANYWHERE IN THE FUTURE LIKE THIS..." Ms. Cass was still going on but Edward ignored her and turned to me.

Calmly but terrifying he spoke slowly "Get... Out... Side... Now"

At this time, the bell for lunch sounded and the students packed up and started towards the canteen area. Nessie was behind her dad looking worried and guilty. I was still motionless and staring at Edward in shock.

_What the fuck? _It was obvious I had missed something crucial, whatever it was, to cause his reaction.

"Yes, you have. Now, I SAID... get... outside... now. Don't you understand me pup?"

"Oh hells no!" I replied.

"ExcUUUSE me?" Ms. Cass was no doubt weirded out by Edwards's clear murderous glares towards me. "YOU TWO WILL NOT BE LEAVING THIS CLASS ROOM ANY TIME SOON. So sit down. Miss Cullen and Jasper, You may leave, I'm sure you can handle being away from these two for a few minutes?"

God, I hated this lady. If it wasn't for Edwards evident hate towards me at the moment, I would be seriously struggling with my self control, not to pour paint into her mouth to shut up. (Obviously non- toxic paint) Jasper left the room, but he was still just outside the door, probably relieved to get away from Edwards hatred. Which I happen to know he was not faking. At that time, Alice and Emmett "just happened" to walk past the room and they were hovering at the door with Jasper.

And just by looking at Alice's jumpy expression and the way her hard vampire features curved into worry that I was in the shits.

Edward moved away from his seat after Ms. Cass told him to sit down.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Cass but I have a few... responsibilities... to take care of and-"

"I DONT THINK S-"

Edward cut her off in return and turned his attention to me, ignoring her. "Get the fuck outside, Jacob. I wouldn't want to break any chairs"

Nessie was in between us, refusing Ms. Cass' order to leave. "Oh my God, OHHHHH my God! I'm so sorry. Dad, I mean, Edward stop... please it never actually happened... I was just imagining..... I..... come one...... please. You don't have... stop..."

"Renesmee, I don't even want to hear your voice in this moment, please. This has gone too far. And remember a certain little gift I have?" he waited for her to solemnly nod in response. "Well I happen to know when... WHEN YOU'RE IMAGINING AND WHEN YOU'RE REMEMBERING. And no Alice, I will not calm down!" he swung around to her petite frame in the doorway.

At this point, Ms. Cass stood back after realising she didn't have any control on the outcome and was only watching. Nessie's broken words registered in my mind. So she thought something about me that made him angry? Nessie was pretending a memory was only her imagination? I had no idea what. She thought something about me and her that made her father angry...

"Oh." My voice was small and short.

"OH?!" He watched me as I soberly walked past him out of the room and towards the oval. Was he seriously insisting that we fight? There was no way to protect myself, no way that I could phase and no way that this would end in my favour.

"...And you think you deserve this to end in your favour?!" We were outside, he was yelling and most of the students around had noticed, they had started to make a circle around us. Alice stood in front of jasper, Emmett was holding onto Nessie who was trying to escape and come to my rescue. I could tell that neither Alice nor Nes had filled him in as his face was a mask of confusion. It was clear we both knew I was about to be beaten up in a school yard. _Fuck, this is classic. _And it might probably hurt, too. But at least he couldn't go all out in an area full with curious, human onlookers.

He had backed me against a wall of people who refused to move back, in case they lost their spots. Then that's when he took his first punch. It was incredibly slow for him and me but incredibly fast that there was no way a human would be able to dodge it. I accepted less than half the force as I moved with the swing. _Fuck, that hurt._

"God, that hurt!" I took in a huge gulp of air. I was close enough that my throat burnt and I could almost feel his breath burn my taste buds. "Edward, listen to me..." then quietly I said "... I'm trying hard here. Stop or I'll phase!"

"HA!" he barked out. "Don't you dare, dog! I feel entitled to this and I can't sit at school for the rest of the day waiting till we're alone just so you can magically transform from a pussy to a German Sheppard.

That was it. That was the moment I decided to play dirty. I knew he could read my next move and so I pulled out my ace.

_I ran my hand over his daughter's hips, her skin slightly shining in the winter sun. Her curves under my touch felt so fucking great. Then my fingers hovered under her breasts before my right hand raised up and..._ punched Edward in the fucking jaw! _Yeah!_ I thought. _Edward half, Jacob one!_

Just then, Bella and Rosalie broke through the crowd.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled and ran over to Edward who was holding his face, not in pain (like my fist) but in surprise and utter revulsion.

Then by the time I watch him shrug off Bella's caring arms, it was too late to see his swing as he punched me square in the jaw. I heard something crack, then I tasted blood in my mouth. So I spat it at him.

Still a bit dizzy, he dashed forward too fast to be human but I think is escaped most people's attention, and held my hair in his hands for precision methods. He punched me once again.

"Don't put your hands on her again!"

I tried to kick back at him but fell to the ground. Bella and Jasper both ran forward, Jasper holding back Edward and Bella patting my head lovingly like old times sake. _Faarrrrrrk._

"Jesus, Edward, that really really hurt!" I said in a whiney voice, touching my jaw while sitting legs spread open on the ground.

After taking a breath, Edward was let go by Jasper. Then he came over to me "Well, now we're even." Then he held out his hand to me. I wasn't I sure take it. Was he going to rip it off? He rolled his eyes at my thought so I hesitantly took it. Then he pulled me up and punched me in the gut. Nessie ran from Emmett's arms and started pounding Edward's back with her small fits until he dropped me on the ground again.

"Nessie stop." Emmett said in a monotone voice

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at Edward. "I'm sorry! Okay? It's not his fault. It really isn't!"

Of course it was my fault, my mind replayed that first night. Sure I had ignored her plea at first but hey, it takes two to tango.

"Yeah, well you 'tango-ed' with a child, Jacob! How old is she?! You took advantage of her!" he air quoted 'tango-ed' with his sickly pale fingers. I felt sick. I love her to death and I would do anything for her. She wanted it so much and so I did too. But at the same time he was right. I promised myself I would never be her "lover" until she was so much older. I wanted to marry her and make her my wife first but it hadn't happened my way. I tried so hard to hide it in my thoughts that I hadn't thought it through after. I remembered her mood and her smiling kisses the morning after and it felt right. She was mine and I was hers, completely. I didn't regret it and neither did she. It was the first time I'd ever really felt like I belonged. I belonged to her.

"I'm NOT a child!" Nessie screeched. "I can make my own choices and I chose Jacob no matter how much it might annoy you. I LOVE HIM!"

"I know you love him Nes but I've set boundaries and you two have crossed them!"

"Babe, what's this about? You know you can tell me." Bella had risen from her crouch and was asking Nessie such a personal question from across a circle of onlookers.

"Bella, don't" I urged.

"Jacob, from the sounds of it, you're in no place right now to tell me what to do. I'm not sure if I should be just as cross at you as Edward is or if I should be angry at him for being so God-damned childish. Seriously, Edward, you're playing fisty-cuffs?"

Nessie was staring at her toes, Edward stood motionless for a while until Bella arched her eyebrow in question.

"Well," Edward responded "shall we just say her urges take after her mother's? And she isn't lucky enough to have a _man_ who insists on marriage first." And with that, he casually strolls away from the circle of death, leaving me with a furious Bella.

"How could you Jacob? My d.... Renesmee?" Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice all follow Edward out and the circle of students vacate. Renesmee pulls me up to the bench next to us, slides down next to me, picks up my lazy arm and heaves it over her shoulders.

Standing over us, Bella's response surprises me. "Please be careful, I'm not giving you free reign or anything but I can't take back what already happened." She paused for a while considering her next words. "You know I love you both, but I want you to know how truly angry I am at you guys. It's irresponsible on both counts and you," she turned to Renesmee "how can you use something like this against your father? Renesmee, you need to think like an adult if you want to be treated like one. Physical relationships aren't a game. And I know your body and maturity levels are way more advanced than you age but Nessie, you're still so young." She huffed then continued as she walked away, her voice carrying on the wind. "Think about what your little stunt cost Jacob."

Sitting there, I tried to hold my jaw so it would heal in place, Nessie put her hand over mine and kissed me.


End file.
